Right Here
by Musik34
Summary: After a major fight Brennan and Booth think about what they've done. OneShot. Lyrics by Staind


**Title**: Right Here

**Rating**: T for language

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I own neither the characters nor Staind. Sighs

-----

The last place she wanted to be, was sitting in Booth's SUV. The last person Booth wanted to be near right now was Brennan, yet she was there.

They'd always bickered, but today the little antagonistic jabs to one another evolved into a full-scale blow-out. The end result, he'd called her a cold and unfeeling bitch. She'd stabbed at his honor, asking how sniping and murdering men when they weren't even armed was honorable. And she also accused him that the reason he couldn't see Parker frequently was because he was an unfit father. Then he had said something to the extent of 'no wonder you're always on somebody's shitlist' and 'how does it feel to always be hated? I'm sure when your parents disappeared--'

That's when she slapped him.

She had stormed out of her office, and not even Angela dared ask her what was wrong. Booth followed, gnashing his teeth and biting back bitter retorts. If it were up to Brennan, she'd kick Booth's ass. If it were up to Booth, he'd drown his fury at Sid's bar.

But there they were, only a foot or so apart. They had a case, and it needed to be done. So now, they were on their way to tell a father that his son's remains were found. There would be sorrow and grief. But there would also be closure; the boy had been missing for ten years.

Booth's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He still gritted his teeth in anger. Brennan stared out the window, her arms defiantly crossed across her chest. Pure silence in the car.

With the quiet driving him nuts, Booth turned on the radio--anything to get his mind off his fight with Brennan.

"Hey, 95.1 WZZO, bringing you the best of hard rock, old and new. Right now we got 'Right Here', by Staind," the deejay announced. Immediately the song filled the car.

Brennan fought back the urge to point out the deejay's incorrect grammar. Instead, she just listened to the music.

_**Know I've been mistaken,**_

**_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_,**

_She hasn't changed,_ Booth thought angrily. _Her walls are always up, she never lets anybody in, and she always ended up hurting those who tried. She has no consideration for those around her._

_He hasn't changed_, Brennan mused furiously. _He is still as arrogant and cocky today as the first day I met him. He has no respect for science or her lab. And he keeps calling me Bones!_

_**I've got some imperfections**_

_**But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face**_

_I did that, though didn't I_, Brennan thought. She knew that throwing Booth's past in his face was below the belt, but damnit, he deserved it.

_Damn, I did that,_ Booth thought. Of course she wasn't perfect, hell, no one was. But at least she could try to learn from her mistakes—she never attempted to.

_**But you always find a way, to keep me right here waiting,**_

_**You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting,**_

_**And if you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting,**_

_**Searching for the things to say, to keep you right here waiting…**_

_Yeah, right,_ they both thought. They hadn't said a word yet.

_**I hope you're not intending,**_

_**To be so condescending, it's as much as I can take**_

Oddly, Booth felt his hands slowly stop clutching the wheel. What he said to Brennan, he knew that hurt her. Brennan stole a glance at Booth. She knew what she said was out of line, but how deep did it cut him?

_**And you're so independent,**_

**_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_**

_No shit, that she was independent,_ Booth thought. She was strong no doubt about it. But she had to realize that not everyone is like her, and sometimes she just needs to relent.

_What's so wrong with me being independent? _Brennan thought. _How do they think I survive?_

_**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting,**_

_**You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting,**_

_**And if you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting,**_

_**Searching for the things to say, to keep you right here waiting…**_

_Why am I still here?_ Brennan thought. _I'm a forensic anthropologist, not the FBI's pet. I don't need to go everywhere with Booth, my job is done. Why am I here?_

_I've screwed up before,_ Booth rubbed his temples. So far, Brennan was really the only one who didn't walk away from him. Until today.

_**I've made a commitment,**_

_**I'm willing to bleed for you,**_

_**I needed fulfillment,**_

_**I found what I need in you…**_

_He already did, _Brennan thought, as the majority of her anger dissipated. _When I was in that warehouse, he came for me. Broken and in pain, he was there for me._ 'It's okay, I'm here' his words echoed in her head. _In New Orleans he pocketed my mother's earring from a crime scene…he could have lost his job, or ended up in jail…why would he do that? 'Why are you being so nice to me?' I had said once. He had answered, 'Because you give people back their identities…' Do I find anything that I need in Booth? Of course not…but yet…_

_We're supposed to be partners,_ Booth sighed_. Am I willing to bleed for her? Without hesitation, I could say yes. 'What, you think there's some cosmic balance sheet?' she had asked me once. I hadn't answered her, and she said, 'I'd like to help you with that.' And helped she had. Maybe that's what I've found in her; a way to redemption_. He stopped gritting his teeth.

_**Why can't you just forgive me?**_

_**I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way…**_

_**But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting,**_

**I always find the words to say, to keep you right here waiting…**

_No more mistakes_ Booth thought. He'd done enough of that in his life, and with himself, others had paid the price. His anger disappeared and he felt hollow. _Could she forgive me?_

_What have I done?_ Brennan grimaced. This was so stupid; he was her partner, her friend. That's what she found in Booth; a friendship and a life. _Could he ever forgive me?_

_**But you always find a way,**_

_**To keep me right here waiting,**_

_**You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting,**_

_**And if I chose to walk away, would you be right here waiting,**_

_**Searching for the things to say, to keep me right here waiting**_

As the song faded out, Booth pulled up to the house they were looking for. The song ended just as Booth killed the ignition…but neither left the SUV. Instead, Booth said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Brennan answered softly, "Me too."

_They looked at each other, and a silent understanding passed between them. _

_I'll always be right there for you._


End file.
